


Никто не говорил, что будет так тяжело // Nobody Said It'd Be This Hard

by Flight_of_fancy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post Season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_fancy/pseuds/Flight_of_fancy
Summary: У Нэнси Уилер и Джонатана Байерса все уже хорошо. Что может превратить «хорошо» в «отлично»? Тренировки по стрельбе со Стивом Харрингтоном. Кто-нибудь, сфотографируйте это.





	Никто не говорил, что будет так тяжело // Nobody Said It'd Be This Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody Said It'd Be This Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780798) by [WaldosAkimbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo). 



> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2018
> 
> Бета: Gianeya (http://gianeya.diary.ru/)
> 
> К работе существует потрясающий коллаж за авторством Уйка (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3137420):  
> http://78.media.tumblr.com/86032cee38bc4b0439f6b60ce6e2e380/tumblr_oysqcbuLdD1qlvd4eo1_500.png

Никто не говорил, что будет легко. Для них, честно говоря, трудности – добрая половина веселья.

– Расскажи мне о своей мечте, – говорит Нэнси, покусывая его за кончик носа. Джонатан знает, когда можно увернуться от ее зубов, а когда следует позволить ей ущипнуть, или укусить, или взять, что хочется. Иногда это просто необходимо ей. Иногда – больше чем дыхание ему. Столкновение с самым худшим, что мог предложить этот город, сделало жизнь скучной, и они постоянно ищут способ вернуть краски жизни. Он не собирается лишать ее этого.

– О мечте, – говорит он с насмешкой. – Нэнси, я разве похож на того, кто много мечтает?

– Ты мечтаешь, – твердит она и сдвигается, чтобы он мог ее обнять. Они прячутся в «Местечке», осколки пивных бутылок усеивают ограду в паре метров от них, а ветер ворует их тепло так же жадно, как они согревают друг друга поцелуями и нежными прикосновениями. Найдя достаточно удобное дерево и совсем не думая о совсем ранней весне, они усаживаются в тени, прижимаясь к стволу и держась за руки. «Местечко» – их убежище. «Местечко» – священно. «Местечко» одиноко и идеально. – Ты определенно мечтаешь, Джонатан Байерс.

Порой она просто дразнится, называя его так. Порой – это побуждение, призыв, команда. Но никогда не попытка ранить его. Не так, чтобы было всерьез больно.

– Ладно, убедила, я мечтаю, – отвечает он, зарываясь носом в ее волосы. – Но это так, ерунда. Бредятина. Я мечтаю о том же, что и ты, веришь?

И это правда. Они мечтают об одном.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

***

Они отлавливают его после школы на пути к машине. На нем темно-серая куртка от «Members Only», застегнутая на всю длину молнии, аж до прямого подбородка, зажатые под воротником темные волосы щекочут плечи, согревая. Волосы чудо как хороши, надо отдать им должное. Он не хмурится, никакого горького бормотания под нос, как это было сразу после их расставания. Он уже пережил это и движется дальше. Бойфренд так себе, но чертовски хорошая нянька, он сам так сказал. Теперь Стив Харрингтон больше улыбается и даже шаги его стали пружинистыми. Но при виде старой и порядочно побитой машины что-то злобное мелькает на его лице. Ну, ничего с этим не поделаешь.

– Эй, – говорит он радушно и на секунду хмурится, прежде чем возвращается его самоуверенная легкая усмешка. От этой усмешки можно растаять. Нэнси этого не отрицает, им было здорово вместе, порой он был соблазнительным, порой – милым; сложно противостоять урагану, которым является Стив Харрингтон. – Что задумали, крутыши?

– Мы... – начинает Нэнси, глядя на него своими большими голубыми глазами, которые Джонатан тысячи раз снял на пленку. Улыбаясь своей милой улыбкой и выдыхая своим небольшим милым носиком. Джонатан почти тянется ее обнять, только чтобы оказаться ближе, но сдерживается, скрещивает руки и откидывается на машину. Его желудок дергается, когда она продолжает:

– Мы собираемся попрактиковаться в стрельбе…и… – Нэнси машет пальцами, будто задавая вопрос самим движением. – Ну, мы хотели узнать, не хочешь ли ты пойти? С нами?

– С вами?

Инстинктивно Стив Хартингтон реагирует на вопрос злостью. Он отвечает вопросом на вопрос, не вынимая рук из карманов, и, кажется, вздрагивает. Нервно? Злобно? У него есть полное право на эти чувства, без сомнения, но в тот же момент что-то смягчается в нем. Они оба прекрасно это видят. Они оба прекрасно это чувствуют, как только позволяют себе прислушаться к нему. Это нелегко. Хокинс милый, сельский и единственно родной им город, определенно не место для мягкости и тепла. Не теперь. У Стива Харрингтона есть бита, утыканная вбитыми гвоздями, черт возьми. Какая уж тут мягкость?

Однако. Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

– Ну так что, – начинает Стив, пожимая плечами и не глядя им в глаза. – Вы теперь тренируетесь в стрельбе. В смысле, это круто. И практично, похоже. Мой старик тоже держит пушку дома. У вас какая, ребят?

Его слова звучат несколько бессвязно, и определенно рисуется, но и заинтересован тоже. Джонатан усмехается, и под его глазами собираются морщинки.

В конце концов, немного поупиравшись и потешив свое самолюбие, Стив внезапно отрывисто кивает. Он так иногда делает - будто затыкает все несогласные голоса в своей голове и доверяется чутью. Или сердцу, если им повезло.

– Ага, ну в смысле, да, хорошо. Ладно. Я присоединюсь к вам, ребят. Покажу, как стреляют из пистолета, – начинает было он и затем опускает плечи. – Не, кого я обманываю, я и в цель-то толком не попаду. Нэнси, ты стреляешь лучше, чем у меня когда-либо получалось. Спорю, она и тебя обставила, а, любовничек? – Стив жмурится, договорив, будто ругая мысленно себя или свой болтливый рот, или все сразу – и ухмыляется.

– Обставила, – подтверждает Джонатан, слегка ему улыбаясь. Далеко не так очаровательно.

– Ага, ладно. Вы собираетесь…

Слышится рев темно-синего Камаро 79-го года, принадлежащего Билли Харгрову. Джонатан жмурится от жуткого грохота машины, Нэнси недовольно вскрикивает, а Стив Харрингтон подпрыгивает. Они дружно оборачиваются.

– Так, ладно, – говорит Стив, сжимая кулаки в карманах куртки от «Members Only». – Скажите мне, что этот парень и есть наша мишень для тренировочной стрельбы.

Все трое нервно хихикают. Уже неплохо, а?

***

– Так, а теперь убедись, что держишь его вот так, – говорит Нэнси, обходя Стива и обнимая его, чтобы они могли держать пистолет вместе. – Ага, вот так. – Она чуть расставляет ноги, чтобы твердо стоять на земле. Нэнси всегда была такой, уверенной в себе. Да, она такая – как же это слово? Кнут? Да, она как кнут, тонкая, но запросто раскроит тебе плоть.

– И никогда не держи его вот так, – поправляет она, показывая Стиву, что именно он делает не так.

– Ага, я понял, Нэнси, примерно после сотого повторения.

– Уверен? Лучше-то не стало.

Джонатан улыбается, тихо посмеиваясь. Он стоит у них за спинами на безопасном расстоянии, одновременно не нарушая возникшую легкую интимность и оставаясь в стороне от летящих пуль. Не то чтобы он всерьез думал, что Стив Харрингтон подстрелит его, но чего только не случается порой. Несчастные случаи и все такое. Лучше перестраховаться.

Он аккуратно заправляет пленку в камеру, нацеливает видоискатель на пару перед ним, и мягкая улыбка расплывается на его лице. Картина милейшая, душевная, с цветом и формой, что заставляют его сердце трепетать. Джонатан опускает обе ноги на землю, отзеркаливая позу, в которой Нэнси дает Стиву инструкции, обнимая его. То ли как кружево, то ли как колючая проволока.

– Так, ну и что тебя там так развеселило, любовничек? – огрызается Стив, оглядываясь через плечо.

– Ничего, – отвечает Джонатан, с нервным смехом. Затем улыбается, уже не так зубасто:  
– Клянусь, ничего.

– Ага, лучше б это было правдой, – говорит Стив, вздергивая плечи. Милая штука эта его бравада крутого парня. – Слушай, Нэнси, можно я попробую? Разреши, а?

– Пробуй, – говорит она, раздраженно отмахиваясь от него, и отходит к Джонатану и его камере. Тот улыбается и проверяет, правильно ли выстроен кадр с расправляющим плечи Харрингтоном.

– Он промахнется, – тихо напевает Нэнси, закатывая глаза.

– Несомненно, – отвечает, медленно моргая, Джонатан.

– Тебе бы лучше убедиться, что я буду выглядеть круто, Байерс, – говорит Стив и делает глубокий вдох. Стреляет, и, как только раздается звук выстрела, Джонатан делает фото. 

Он буквально отстреливает пленку. Прицельно. Каждый выстрел Стива – это еще один кадр Джонатана. Они оба замирают и расслабляются одновременно, каждый со своим оружием в руках.

Четыре пули от Стива. Семь фотографий от Джонатана. Последний гордится собой, хотя не то чтобы чувствует себя победителем в их маленьком сражении. А еще – он в восторге от предстоящей размотки пленки. Он уже представляет как запрется в проявочной с ее уютом химической ванны и омывающим его тусклым свет красной лампы, когда Стив поворачивается к нему, одаривая улыбкой победителя.

– Ну? – спрашивает он, вздергивая брови к взлохмаченным волосам. – Я крут или как?

Губы Нэнси дрожат, она еле удерживается от смеха. Джонатан вновь улыбается, делает ее снимок, за что получает игривый толчок.

– Да ладно тебе, Байерс, признай, я был крут.

– Ты был крут, – прилежно повторяет Джонатан.

– Ага, и ни разу не попал, – добавляет Нэнси и хихикает, прикрываясь рукой.

– Чего?! – Стив оборачивается, разглядывая забор и расставленные поверх три коричневые пивные бутылки и две жестяные банки. Затем указывает на дыру в дереве рядом с ржавой банкой из-под кэмпбелловского супа:

– Ага, а это что? Хоть туда-то я попал!

– Неа, – говорит Нэнси, усаживаясь рядом с ним. Она подошла неспроста, Джонатан различает скрытое за этим желание. – Это была одна из моих пуль, а все твои ушли в молоко.

– Брехня, – говорит Стив, но без жара, и снова машет в сторону забора, пока Нэнси забирает у него пистолет. – Я точно один раз попал. Попал. Байерс, давай, поддержи меня.

– Ну даже не знаю, – говорит Джонатан из-за камеры. – Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

– Да! – отвечает Стив, слегка выпучивая глаза. – Очевидно же.

Инстинкт говорит Джонатану отстраниться от этого. Состроить вредное лицо, обидно прокомментировать, и тем самым отдалиться еще больше. Но это не то, о чем он мечтает. Вместо этого он беспомощно пожимает плечами, сдвигаясь чуть вправо, чтобы поймать хоть немного солнечного света, сочащегося между деревьев: его по-весеннему бледные лучи собираются за спинами Нэнси и Джонатана в прекрасную решетку. Из-за этого засветятся края кадра, но это определенно будет один из лучших его снимков. 

– Может, и попал, – наконец говорит Джонатан, опуская камеру к груди, проматывая пленку. – Статистика против тебя: она стреляла в этот забор уже с тысячу раз.

– Угу, – говорит Стив, опуская руки к бокам. – Ну да, наверное.

– Однако, – добавляет Джонатан, – _вполне может быть_ , что туда попал именно ты.

Нэнси посмеивается и занимает истоптанное место в траве и грязи, так называемую «основную базу», с которой им нравится стрелять. Порой они меняют дистанцию и угол, но удобнее всего вставать на одно и то же место. Все равно, что напевать любимую песню.

– А теперь смотрите, как это делается, мальчики, – говорит она, поднимая руки и прицеливаясь.

Стив подходит, чтобы встать рядом с Джонатаном, скрещивая руки на груди, но выглядя уже более расслабленным после того, как они провели этот день вместе.

– Ага, покажи нам, как это делается, – говорит он тихо. Джонатану это нравится: то, как Стив постоянно бормочет себе под нос. Ему есть, что сказать, что предложить, в нем много того, от чего хочется сблизиться с ним, сказать «Я понимаю тебя, парень». Джонатан щелкает камерой, не осознавая этого, и опускает руку. А затем, потянувшись, кладет на плечо Стива, и они наблюдают за Нэнси, расстреливающей обойму. Джонатан не совсем понимает, зачем делает это. Из-за холода? Потому что не хочет, чтобы Стив сдвинулся назад и врезался в него? Потому что мечтать не вредно?

Удивительно, но Стив тоже не отпрыгивает, наоборот, почти откидывается на него. Его руки все еще скрещены на груди, и он чуть разворачивает бедра, когда поворачивается, чтобы быстро подмигнуть Джонатану Байерсу и улыбнуться, кивая на Нэнси.

– Лучше бы это того стоило, – говорит он.

– Будет, – говорит Джонатан, слегка стискивая его плечо, проводя по нему и затем отпуская.

Нэнси поражает все цели. Они либо разбиты, либо свалились с забора – идеально.

– Твоюжмать, – шипит Стив одобрительно.

Джонатан лишь вновь треплет его по плечу, обходя старого доброго Стива и улыбаясь ему.

– Ага, – говорит он и подходит к Нэнси, маня его за собой.

– Ага, – говорит Стив, следуя за ним. – Ага, твоюжмать.

 

***

– Вот это точно считается! – победно кричит Стив, вскидывая кулак, когда коричневое стекло бутылки усеивает побеги зеленой травы. Он ликует, размахивая пистолетом, который держит в другой руке, хорошо хоть на этот раз палец не на курке.

– Да считается, считается, – говорит Нэнси, подходя к нему и забирая оружие. – Только не делай так.

– Ладно-ладно-ладно, правильно, ты права, – Стив вскидывает обе руки к волосам, отбрасывая их с лица, сияющего ослепительно-солнечно. – Но это был отличный выстрел, да?

– Отличный, – говорит Нэнси, слегка поджимая губы. Это значит, что он ее раздражает. Это значит, что она взволнована. Это значит, что ей хочется поцеловать его, и Джонатан ловит ее лицо в аккуратные рамки объектива, просто чтобы показать ей потом.

– Да боже ты мой, Байерс, – говорит Стив, крутя туда-сюда головой на длинной шее. – Сколько еще фотографий ты собираешься сделать, в конце концов?

– Я хочу быть уверенным, что мое портфолио соответствует общепринятым стандартам, – отвечает Джонатан более уверенно, теперь, когда камера вновь у его глаз, и встает на колени, чтобы сделать снимок с деревьями под другим углом. – Выбираю нужный ракурс, понимаешь?

– Какой еще ракурс? – говорит Стив, запрыгивая на старое гнилое бревно, удерживающее забор в прямом положении. – Этот ракурс? Это отличный ракурс, Байерс, поверь мне. – Стив склоняется к забору, прислоняясь к нему в позе, которую принимают модели, рекламирующие купальные костюмы. Он даже приподнимает одну ногу, упирая ее в дерево, томно поднимая руку к лицу для более драматичного эффекта.

– Стив Харрингтон, – говорит Нэнси, и это побуждение, призыв, команда. – Это не самая лучшая идея.

– Разве? – Стив поглядывает на нее из-под своей руки. – Нужно больше задницы в кадре, да? Ага, определенно нужно больше задницы. – Он принимается переворачиваться, седлая забор и прижимаясь к нему грудью. Джонатан готов признать, что его горло мгновенно пересыхает, и он неловко сглатывает, пока Стив Харрингтон распластывается по забору. Его сердце гулко стучит, когда Нэнси Уиллер, покачивая бедрами, подходит ближе, оценивая позу. – Ну как? Не дай ей испортить мой кадр, Байерс. Тебе лучше убедиться, что я хорошо смотрюсь. – Стив поджимает губы – и раздается треск.

Этот момент – он мимолетен, но прекрасен. Оттененный сепией, с Нэнси Уиллер, наблюдающей за Стивом Харрингтоном – брови опущены в суровом выражении, упертый в бедро кулак, – оценивающей вид. В то же мгновение – Стив Харрингтон, поднимающий голову, и отражающийся на его лице страх. Настоящий, безграничный страх, и хотя он не отпускает забор, Джонатан видит, как Стив тянется, пусть даже только глазами и выражением лица, моля о помощи. Он тянется, и солнце вызолачивает его, клубы пыли вьются по земле вокруг, трава стелется на легком ветерке, и свежие почки просыпаются на старом дереве при первых признаках тепла. Треск, бедро, стремление – и Джонатан испивает все сполна неискаженным сквозь свою камеру.

Забор под Стивом будто взрывается.

Справедливости ради, это был старый забор. Собственность Уолта Джереми, а его сын Дэвид не очень-то заботился о починке. Если быть совсем честным, то он никому не рассказал о троице, что практикуется в стрельбе на старом заборе, так что это почти компромисс. Гнилое серое дерево просто лопается, и Стив падает вместе с ним, приземляясь в траву с громким «уф». Он стонет и скатывается с обломков. Нэнси вскрикивает, приседая рядом с ним, Джонатан бросается к ним, прижимая камеру с груди в защитном жесте.

– Бог мой, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Нэнси, легко проводя пальцами по спине Стива.

– Стив? – хрипит Джонатан, стоя над ним, зарываясь ботинками в сухую грязь.

Стив стонет. Переворачивается – и показывается краснота, расцветающая под его глазом. Точка, что вскоре заполняется кровью. Стив стонет и тянется, и касается крови, и трижды ругается, размазывая ее.

– Мое лицо – гребаная груша для битья для всех вокруг, а? – возмущается он, держась пальцами за небольшой порез. Нэнси тянется к нему своими белыми перчатками, и Стив мягко отталкивает ее голову.

– Нет, не волнуйся из-за этого. Выглядит плохо, но все не так страшно. Эти раны всегда кровят больше других.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джонатан, все еще стоя на месте, без дела.

– А похоже, что в порядке, Байерс? – огрызается Стив, но лишь потому, что раздражен. Не зол, не всерьез. – Ага, – добавляет он чуть позже. Теперь он прижимает ладонь к ранке и держит ее там. Небольшая струйка вытекает из-под его ладони, пятная часть его лица. – Ага, в порядке. Простите, что так получилось.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – говорит Нэнси, ее рука замирает на его запястье. – Этот забор и правда был очень старый.

– Ага, – добавляет Джонатан беспомощно.

– Ага, – говорит Стив, наконец поднимая взгляд. Он щурится, глядя против солнечных лучей, но смотрит прямо на Джонатана. – Ага, похоже на то. – Он улыбается Нэнси, глядя на нее искоса, все еще с поднятой в освещенную сторону головой.

Может, чтобы она оставалась запрокинутой, как когда кровь идет из носа. За исключением того, что у Стива нет носового кровотечения. Джонатан вновь сглатывает. На лице Стива расползается вредная усмешка.

– Зато тот выстрел все еще на моем счету.

Нэнси игриво шлепает его своей чуть заляпанной кровью перчаткой, вставая, чтобы подобрать пистолет и коробку с патронами, которые она оставила на поляне на безопасном расстоянии. Проходя мимо, она быстро целует Джонатана в щеку. Тот улыбается и переводит взгляд на Стива. Он все еще смотрит на Джонатана с легкой улыбкой на лице и протягивает свободную руку.

– Помоги мне встать, Байерс.

– Конечно, – говорит Джонатан, крепко хватая его ладонь, и тянет. Стив тащит вниз, и Джонатан, стоявший на ногах не так устойчиво, как ему казалось, чуть не падает на него сверху. – Господи! Прости, прости, – бормочет он, удерживаясь в последнюю секунду.

– Хватайся крепче, – отвечает Стив почти шепотом Джонатану на ухо прежде чем подтолкнуть его в грудь, помогая встать на ноги, чтобы Джонатан затем помог ему с тем же самым. Стив хлопает Джонатана по плечу, подмигивая. И проходит мимо в сторону Нэнси. – Ну, и где теперь будем расставлять мишени, раз я свалил забор?

– О, – говорит Нэнси, одновременно проверяя пули; кивает, не поднимая головы, указывая на часть забора в паре футов от них. – Эта половина вполне подойдет, если мы…

Стив сгребает Нэнси, прижимая ее к себе, совсем как Рик Блейн прижимал Ильзу Лунд в «Касабланке». Он целует ее, аккуратно придерживая одной рукой за спину, а другой за голову, притягивая ее все ближе. Нэнси замирает, и Джонатан еле слышно ахает, его пальцы дрожат при виде такой картины. Нэнси издает недовольный звук, явно шокированная, прежде чем уйти в поцелуй с головой. Да и как она может устоять? Стив разворачивает их под таким углом, чтобы лицо Нэнси было на свету, его волосы скрывали бы полоску крови на лбу, их тела были бы прижаты друг к другу, и все это на мягко-зеленом фоне фермерского поля Уолта Джереми. Пальцы Нэнси путаются в волосах Стива, линия ее бровей смягчается, и Джонатан, не очень-то понимая, что делает, фотографирует.

– Наконец-то, – говорит Стив со смешком, услышав щелчок затвора камеры. Нэнси тоже смеется. Джонатан пытается рассмеяться, но его голос пропадает, танцуя где-то между деревьев на пару с его трепещущим сердцем. – Думаешь, до него дошло? – спрашивает Стив, прижимаясь кончиком носа к носу Нэнси.

– Дошло… что дошло? – переспрашивает она, медленно моргая, гладя на него, будто только пробудилась ото сна. Она оборачивается на Джонатана, и ее руки сжимаются на плечах Стива. Она уже готова оттолкнуть его, когда Джонатан почти незаметно качает головой, и она вновь расслабляется.

– Стив Харрингтон, – говорит она вместо этого, глядя в его невинные, как у лани, глаза. Их милый меткий стрелок, их охотник за монстрами. – Ты что, свалился с того забора не случайно?

– С чего бы? – спрашивает он, переводя на нее взгляд. – Из чувства жалости? Ага, щас же, ни за что. А сработало? Сработало, Байерс? – Он поднимает взгляд на Джонатана, который издает бессвязные звуки, вздрагивает и горбится, пылая щеками. – Ага, еще как сработало, Нэнси. Ты только глянь на него.

Они смотрят; а лицо Джонатана вспыхивает еще ярче, полыхая совсем уж отчаянно.

– Сработало, – говорит Стив, аккуратно отпуская Нэнси.

Он задерживает ее ладонь в своей чуть дольше нужного и идет к Джонатану, который медленно пятится спиной к разломанному забору; затем спотыкается и начинает заваливаться назад, а Стив хватает его за локоть и тянет обратно на ноги – и их лица в считанных дюймах друг от друга. Джонатан все еще держится за камеру, оберегая, чтобы она не раздавить ее между ними.

– Я же говорил, – говорит Стив, стараясь заглянуть ему в глаза. – Хватайся крепче, Байерс.

– Эм, – голос Джонатана дает петуха. Он дергается, когда Стив кладет руку ему на плечо, медленно сдвигая ее к шее. – Эм.

– Все хорошо, Байерс, – тихо говорит Стив. – Эй, все в порядке. Честно.

– Эм, – повторяет Джонатан, почти шепотом. Он бросает взгляд на Нэнси, которая снова прикрывает рукой улыбку, ее плечи мягко подрагивают от смеха. Она взмахивает рукой, кивая ему, одобряя, с тихим «давай же».

Мечтать не вредно.

И никто не говорит, что будет легко.

Стив целуется совсем не так, как Джонатан представлял. Стив, который, по сути, издевался над ним все годы учебы в средней школе, который, по сути, кинулся на защиту Нэнси, когда Джонатан сделал те фото в ночь смерти Барб, который, по сути, ввязался в драку с ним и подстрекал до тех пор, пока Джонатан не превратил его лицо в отбивную котлету. Который, по сути, был парнем Нэнси, пока их отношения не засохли и не развалились, а Джонатан оказался в ее постели лишь потому, что у него не было проблем с доверием. Абсолютно нет. Ни за что. Не сейчас.

Стив целует его слегка напористо, голодно, чуть наклоняясь к Джонатану: Стив выше, мускулистее, имеет более спортивное телосложение, но в нем не меньше доброты, или мягкости, или тепла. Рука Джонатана, держащая камеру, слабеет, когда он зарывается в волосы Стива, такие мягкие под его пальцами, и он подается назад, постанывая под прикосновениями его губ. Это, похоже, только раззадоривает Стива, его руки жаждут большего, его язык становится более напористым, исследует глубины чужого рта, будто в поисках смысла, желая большего, большего. Они соприкасаются телами, превращая точки касания в сплошную линию, согретые солнцем, руками друг друга, собственным дыханием, и Джонатан чувствует, что тонет.

Когда они наконец отпускают друг друга, Стив смеется. Не злобно, конечно же, просто выпуская всю нервозность смехом. Это расстраивает Джонатана. Нет, не расстраивает – умиляет. Тоже не то, не умиляет, дарит ощущение искренности? У Джонатана кружится голова, он не совсем понимает, как реагировать, поэтому просто смущенно улыбается, как обычно улыбается Нэнси, если та застает его врасплох.

– Ух, – говорит Стив, поворачиваясь к нему и выглядя грустным. – Нам стоило это заснять. – Он пихает Джонатана в бок: – Хорошо бы смотрелось в твоем портфолио.

– Э, не думаю, – чешет в затылке Джонатан, чуть отступая от Стива. А тот проводит ладонью вдоль бока Джонатана и запускает пальцы ему под ремень, будто так и надо. – Я в том смысле. Нет, мы не… нам не стоит…

– Скажи ему, что у нас все будет хорошо, Нэнси, – говорит Стив, вновь улыбаясь и взмахом руки зовя ее к ним. Она улыбается ярче прежнего, мягким сиянием полной луны, а Джонатан стоит между ними, как одинокое дерево. – Как прекрасно это будет.

– Будет здорово, – говорит она, подходя к Джонатану, обнимая его обеими руками за пояс, щекой прижимаясь к его груди. Она скользит рукой по груди Стива, пробираясь в вырез, вцепляется в лацкан куртки от «Member’s Only». – У нас получится.

– У нас? – переспрашивает Джонатан, голос возвращается к нему медленно, по чуть-чуть. Его голова кружится, он думает, что уже рухнул бы, если бы не эти двое, прижавшиеся к нему. 

– У нас, – подтверждает Стив, вновь смеясь, уже более легким смехом. – Полагаю. В смысле, я не сильно-то в этом разбираюсь. Тебе придется нас научить. – Он отступает чуть в сторону и вдруг хмурится, глядя им за спины. Они резко разворачиваются, ожидая увидеть кого-то, кто выходит из леса, чтобы нарушить их веселье.

– В чем дело? – спрашивает Нэнси.

– Да нет, ничего; просто ты вооружена пистолетом, ты – камерой, – медленно говорит Стив, кивая самому себе. – А у меня, черт возьми, какое оружие, в котором я вас превосхожу?

– Твой рот, – говорит Нэнси, притягивая его обратно, и накрепко ухватывается за лацкан, чтобы Стив никуда не сбежал.

– Ты ранишь меня, Нэнси Уиллер, – отвечает он. Джонатан снова чуть не падает в обморок. То, как он говорит ее имя. Это побуждение. Приглашение. Прекрасно звучит на его губах, и Джонатану хочется узнать, каковы они на вкус, когда произносят это; но он лишь смеется, потрясенный. – Что смешного, Джонатан Байерс?

– Боже, – шепчет Джонатан, поднимая глаза с чистому голубому небу.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко. А для них, честно говоря, трудности – добрая половина веселья.


End file.
